


Not About Guilt

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [133]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Steve and Tony are together, Steve wants Bucky, and feeels guilty, pre poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are a thing, a happy thing, but now Steve thinks a lot about Bucky...</p><p>Tony doesn't see that as an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: oncoming poly relationship, Steve feels a little guilty. They all have PTSD.

These movie nights have become a bit of a habit. The three of them, all in all, seem to be the worst sleepers in the entire place. Normally, Tony would work and Steve might box, but Bucky has no outlet. When he first came back, he was pretty reliant on having friendly, known faces around to chase away demons.

Which is how they came up with movie nights.

They all pile into the living room, settle onto the couch, and watch movies. They moved through Disney, catching Bucky up on the years he’d missed. Then it had been comedies and romantic comedies, light fare to get them through the night.

Tonight, Tony has his feet in Steve’s lap, draped over him like he owns the space, reclining against the couch arm. Bucky’s on Steve’s other side, and he’s fallen asleep, miraculously, against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve is trying his best not to focus on liking Bucky’s gentle breaths against his neck.

It’s not that his friend is sleeping peacefully for once, although Steve should focus on that. It’s…it’s nice. It’s nice like when he and Tony lie in bed, when Tony won’t let him go in the mornings.

It’s wrong, in short, to be thinking anything of the sort for Bucky. He definitely doesn’t think about if Bucky is clingy in the mornings or not. 

Tony gently taps Steve’s thigh with his heel. “When he’s awake, you should make a move,” he says.

Steve sputters, and it’s only dumb luck he doesn’t dislodge Bucky. “Tony, I would never…”

Tony looks at him strangely. “I’m telling you it’s okay.”

“And I’m telling _you,_ I am serious about you. I’m not gonna mess around on you…”

“Hey, whoa there, hold up,” Tony says, holding up his hands defensively. “Calm down here, Spangles. It’s not about messing around, okay? It’s about…about inviting him. And if everyone’s okay with it, then it’s fine, okay?”

Steve calms himself down and thinks about it for a minute. “It’s fine?” he asks. “Is this a future thing?”

“It’s a millennia old thing,” Tony corrects. “That humans sometimes still suck at accepting. But c’mon. We’re us. Who’s gonna tell us no?”

“You wouldn’t…mind?” Steve asks.

Tony shrugs. “You two would be happy together,” he says. “And who knows. Maybe he’d be willing to let me in too. If he wants. Not a demand. No demands here,” Tony says hastily, as if he’s done anything but offer since this conversation started.

Steve thinks about it again. Thinks about this fictional morning, only now it’s both Bucky and Tony that are clingy, him in the middle with two sets of arms trying their best to pin him to the bed.

Maybe he wakes them both up with kisses. He’d like that, he realizes with a shiver.

Hesitantly, he wraps an arm around Bucky. Nothing much, just gently holding his friend while he sleeps. He won’t do anything more, not when Bucky so desperately needs his sleep. But it feels…nice.

He looks over at Tony, who’s leaning back again and smiling now, his little, honest, self-satisfied smirk. And Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

He’s sure they’re in for some interesting conversations when Bucky gets up.


End file.
